


Long Nights

by surefinewhatever23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Alex is concerned because Olivia has been working long nights and seems distant. Finally she decides to ask Olivia what is wrong.





	Long Nights

Olivia unlocks the door to her and Alex’s apartment to find Alex sleeping on the couch. A book rests in her hand and her glasses are slightly askew. Olivia always tells Alex that she doesn’t have to wait up for her, but Alex rarely listens unless she has court the next morning.

‘Liv?” Alex’s voice is soft and she sounds half-asleep.

Olivia makes her way over to the couch and sits down. Alex immediately curls up next to Olivia’s side and wraps her arm around her.

“Olivia, do you love me?”

“What do you mean? Of course I love you.”

Alex takes a deep breath, now fully awake.

“You go in to work early every morning and come home late every night. We see each other maybe ten minutes a day and barely even have time to kiss. I know it’s been hard for you because of this case, but for these last couple of weeks, something about you seems off. I love you Olivia, but if you aren’t all in anymore, you need to let me know.”

“Alex, I--”

“Liv, please let me finish. You know that I love you and that I would do anything for you. But it’s not fair for you to shut me out. I know that you are having a rough time at work, but putting in extra hours and giving me the silent treatment won’t help. You’re going to end up killing yourself if you keep working this hard.”

“Lex,” Olivia rests her hand on Alex’s arm. “My love, I am all in. I have been working all of this overtime because I need to make some extra money. I am sorry it has taken me from you, but you are always on my mind. If I have seemed off, it’s because I am nervous. I promise I am not shutting you out, I have just had a lot on my mind. I love you more than anything in the world. Work won’t kill me, but if the situation were to arise, I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”

Olivia has tears in her eyes as she bends down on one knee in front of Alex. Alex, for her part, gasps in surprise. Gone is the earlier fatigue and worry. 

“Alexandra, I have known you for many years and have loved you from the moment we first met. You are the only one for me, and I will always be all in. I have been working so I could get you this ring, so we could buy a house, and start a life together. I have been so damn nervous that I guess I came off as cold. When you asked me on a date, I was the happiest woman in the world. And after our first kiss, I knew that I would never be able to kiss someone else again and not compare it to you. The first night I spent with you in my arms, I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. I want to wake up to you every morning and kiss you every night before we go to bed. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, till death do us part and then forevermore. Alexandra Cabot, will you marry me?”

“Yes, honey, of course,” Alex has tears filling her eyes as Olivia slips the ring onto her finger with slightly shaky hands. “I love you so much. Liv, here I was thinking that you were going to leave me or something--”

Olivia cuts her off with a kiss. “Sweetie, it’s okay. I am sorry I have been spending so much time away from home.” Olivia kisses her again and again. “I promise I will spend more time here with you.”

Alex responds with a kiss and pulls Olivia to her. 

“It’s a shame that you have to go in to work tomorrow, Liv. Because I think we are long overdue for some alone time...about two weeks overdue.”

Alex runs her hand through Olivia’s hair and gives her a gentle kiss. “Let’s get you to bed and hopefully you can get off of work on time tomorrow...”

Olivia allows Alex to lead her to the bedroom with a small smile on her face. They wash up and change for bed. Alex kisses Olivia goodnight and rolls on her side to go to sleep. 

Suddenly, Alex feels an arm snake around her waist and feels lips on the back of her neck.

“Alex, honey...I believe I forgot to mention that I have the rest of the weekend off. And I called Liz and she gave you Friday through Sunday off. We will have plenty of time to plan the wedding and tell our friends. For now, I believe we have some making up to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it or see anything that needs fixing!


End file.
